gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubis
"You were a fool Cersei to think the Night walkers where the only ones. The Dushken, the Duat, Highkings and now the Anubis Empire are marching to war, the reign of the living is over you will be our slaves, and build us a great empire that will last for generations." Ka'tosh to Cersei after the lannister's capture. The Anubis Empire, also known as the N'ew' Sun Empire is one of the five undead nations excluding the Night Walkers. It is located in the Bone Valley a desolate, unyielding, and unforgiving location in the deep deserts. The Anubis Empire was founded by a group of Necromancers from the Duat who discovered a Black Pyramid. The only fertile location is the massive city of Za'shair, of course the fertility doesn't effect the undead inhabitants only the Kushar who live in a parasitic relationship with the undead as it protects them and gives them a home while the Anubis gain a army of elite skirmishers and horsemen. The Anubis allied with the Duat to march once more on the Humans and wipe them out. They also allied with the High Kings, and Dushken against the Night King and temporary allied with House Targaryen to install them as a puppet state. The Anubis are skilled warriors and the deadly parish shocktroopers will make anyone flee in an instant. History Foundation The Anubis Empire was founded by a group of Necromancers from Duat who were exploring the region they discovered the Black and Red Pyramids and then resurrected the undead warriors who at once protected that area. Over the years and with help from the mysterious native Kushar they rebuilt the ancient city of Za'shiar, and then grew in power and size. They also had a massive navy. Season 8 The Anubis Empire allied with the recreated Duat Empire lead by Na'Kash, Kisha and No'Kosh together they marched on Slavers Bay and burned it to the ground and enslaved the native populations. The Anubis had a powerful navy which can match the Greyjoys, the Anubis used the slaves to expand their navy and construct warmachines and engines of destruction. The Anubis backed Na'Kash's "Suns of Scaria" crossed the seas, and landed in the River Lands and crushed Queen Cersei's forces at the battle of Thereon Shrine ending Cersei's plot to double cross John Snow, and weakening House Lannister. The Anubis forces then dragged Cersei all the way to the north, where Ka'tosh used her mind bending magic to revel Cersei's treachery to the Targaryen and Stark forces present. Cersei was used as bait to lure the the Night walkers and their army to a small village. Politics The Anubis is a Theocratic-monarchy, the pharaoh's are hailed as god/goddess by the Kushar. The current ruler is Pharaoh Nemish I and his wife Queen Ka'tosh. Unlike the Duat the, Pharaoh's aren't undead but necromancers who have extended their life by devouring human souls. The Pharaoh serve as the supreme commanders of the Anubis army and Navy. They are also the chief Necromancers and priest of the Empire. Intelligence is gathered by the Black Pyramid, which houses the Black hand's mysterious robed figures that gather intellgence by using mind transfer magic. The Red Pyramid is where torture and interrogations take place, and is the set of the Council of Ra, the ruling council of the Anubis Empire. Queen Ka'tosh had all the council members executed for conspiring to prevent her husband Nemish I from becoming the new pharaoh. Nemish I lead his Black Legion to overthrow the Regent Princess Kara VI. Za'Shair is the Empires capital it is a massive city, it can only be entered through a heavily guarded gate that is hidden behind a waterfall. Religion The Anubis follow the Dushka god's supreme monstrous flesh hungry entities. Scarcka the Desert snake is one of these entities and was used by the Anubis against the Night Walkers. Temples and monoliths are built all across Anubis. This religion requires human's to be given up in burning pyres. Slaves are forced to bow down to monoliths and are forced to build temples and monoliths. Military Due to be necromancers the Anubis can raise an massive army if need be. They are also backed by the Kushar tribes which can supply a thousands soldiers. The Anubis have a massive navy, and a huge number of horses and war chariots. The Anubis use their army to conquer and police all conquered cities. However they mostly use human slave armies of conquered nations to police conquered cities. The Anubis can hide their numbers, this allow enemies to underestimate their numbers, and fighting strength, as in the case of Cersei lannister. The Anubis army is made up of undead humans, and pack/war animals such as horses, elephants, scarabs. They also use huge dust scorpions, and massive snakes as war machines and to assist in battle. Necromancers also accompany the Anubis war machine as they can resurrect the deceased fighters enemy or friend. The Anubis military is the most disciplined and well trained military in the world. Their navy is a rival to House Drachma and House Greyjoy, in terms in size and sheer numbers. It has been said that Anubis warships have been known to appear out of nowhere, attack, and then suddenly disappear as quickly as they had came. Rulers 'Current: ' * Queen Ka'tosh I - (The younger daughter of Koshar VI) * Pharaoh Nemish I - (Son of Keshar III, and the rightful heir to the throne) 'Former: ' * Princess Kara VI - (A regent ruled only for two months before being, violently dethroned by Ka'tosh and Nemish) * Pharaoh Keshar III - (Nemish's father, killed in battle with rogue Greyjoy warriors) * Unnamed Pharaoh - (a unnamed pharaoh pictured on the wall in the Imperial palace) * Pharaoh Keshar II - (father of Keshar III) * Pharaoh Keshar I - (Father of Keshar II) * Pharaoh Koshar VI - (Also known as Koshar the great, father of Ka'tosh and father in law of Nemish)